Go in three
by Enmy
Summary: Hikaru finds a very good go player in a salon and helps her to became a pro. Akira is also interested in her and they all become friends...or more?
1. Chapter 1

**Go in three**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hikaru no go, and therefore, claim no rights toward it.

**Chapter 1**

**S**ummer holiday. The words sounded like music to Hikaru's ears. It was finally here, the mummer holiday that he's been waiting for the entire week. For Shindo Hikaru summer was all about playing go, spending time with his friends, reading manga and playing video games…and there was the homework they got from school, but he didn't care too much about that part. He always did that in the last week, when he would desperately call a classmate to help him.

He already had plans for the next day, Waya was having one of his go club reunions in his new apartment and most of their friends from the institute will be there. Hikaru hasn't seen his friends for some time because school took most of his time, he had exams to pass and he also had games to play being a go pro player and all.

He just came from school when the phone rang and his mother told him that it was for him. It was Waya.

"Shindou. Isumi and I are going to a go club and play wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Good, I'll see you at the Institute in half an hour. Don't be late."

"Ok." He ran in room and changed his clothes since he was still in his school uniform then left the house.

Twenty minutes later, he was in front of the Institute. Waya and Isumi were already there, waiting for him.

"So where are we going?"

"Well I'm hungry so how about we eat something first."

"Let's go have ramen."

"No, sushi. We had ramen last time."

"So what? I want ramen." Waya and Shindou would always argue about that so Isumi was expecting it.

"Waya, Shindou calm down there's no need to argue about that." They finally stopped arguing and went to have sushi in Waya's favorite restaurant.

They finished eating and were walking down the street when Isumi noticed a new go saloon he didn't know about.

"Look boys, a new go club. Let's take a look." The boys agreed and entered the club.

It was a small room, with only 10 tables and everyone seemed to be gathered in the back of the room, watching a game. The boys went closer to the group and saw a girl playing shidou go with four men at the same time. After finishing the games, she patiently explained them all the mistakes they made during the game.

The boys were surprised to see that she was playing like a pro, no she was better than many pro players her age but she couldn't be a pro. They've never seen her before.

She finished discussing the games and her opponents left the tables. That's when she noticed the three boys watching her from the back of the crowd.

"Shindou-san am I right? You are Shindo Hikaru, Toya-san's rival."

"Yeah, that's me. The one and only." Everyone turned around to have a better look at the boys.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. We don't have every day such guests here. Would you like something to drink? I'll treat."

"Yes, sure." The boys said almost at the same time.

She entered another room and a moment later, she came with a trey and three sodas. Everybody in the room wanted to play the pros so the boys decided to play as a team against the challengers. They just wanted to have fun. Of course, Waya and Shindou wanted more than that. They wanted to be in the center of attention and crush some old geezers who thought that they could to teach the young pros a lesson about the game of go.

Isumi had other thoughts. He wanted to play that girl and see how good she was against him.

They won the first game by 3-0.

"So you crushed us like bugs but I'd like to see you crush our Rey if you can." One of the defeated men said a little nervous.

"You just don't know to loose do you Ichiraku-san. They are pros, what did you expect?" Said another one.

"He's right you know. You should be happy to have the opportunity to play them." Said the owner of the place.

"Huh. They just came here to show of." Said Ichiraku-san.

"If that's what you think why did you play them?"

"I will feel a lot better after I see Rey playing them. Rey-chan, come over here."

"What is it Ichiraku-san?"

"Why don't you play some shidou go with these boys." The old man gave the girl a wink and smiled.

"I don't think they need me to play to play shidou go with them. They're pros."

"Just do it." As the old man said that, he pushed the girl toward the chair in front of Hikaru and made her sit down. She noticed that no one rushed to take the other two seats so she brought closer to her the bowls with black stones.

"Onegaishimasu."

"Onegaishimasu." The boys said at the same time.

"What handicap do you want?" Hikaru was apparently underestimating his opponent.

"None. I want to see what I can do without handicap."

"Ok but don't cry if you lose."

"Hey, watch the way you're talking to Rey-chan." It seemed like Ichiraku-san was the offended one even though Hikaru was talking to the girl.

The games started and the boys realized that it wasn't so easy to win against the girl. She was giving all of them a hard time and they had to concentrate hard, like they did when playing the pros. The games didn't end in their favor. Rey won against all of them with a half moku difference. It was only after they finished counting the territory that they realized what happened. The counted the territory during the game and won all the games at the limit.

-

The next morning Toya Akira went to the institute and he found Waya and Isumi talking on the hallway. He didn't want to enter their discussion, but he heard what they said and he became interested.

"….Ochi wouldn't stand a chance against that. He'd probably lock himself in the bathroom for a week." Waya said laughing.

"To loose like that with an amateur…I guess he would." Isumi replied.

"I believe Shindou, but I still can't believe that you lost against her."

"You shouldn't underestimate Shindou like that. I thought that after all this years you knew better than that."

Akira became very interested and he was determined to find out more about what had happened the other day. He would make Hikaru tell him the whole story.

That afternoon Hikaru went to Toya's go saloon as usually. He was going there at least four times a week to play go with his rival but he always left after a game because they couldn't play without arguing and Hikaru hated that. He entered the go saloon and gave his bag to Ashiwara-san.

"Good morning Shindo-kun! Akira is waiting for you in the back."

"Thanks." He went to the table where Akira was waiting for him while recreating a game.

"Shindo, you're here. Sit down." Akira said while cleaning the board.

"Ok, let's play. I'll nigiri."

"I'm black. Onegaishimasu."

"Onegaishimasu." Akira started the game and they played for a while without talking. "Toya? Are you ok?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well…you usually tell me that I make stupid moves and that I'm not thinking before playing but now you're so quiet…"

"You didn't do anything stupid so far."

"Toya…you can't fool me with that."

"I heard Isumi-san and Waya-kun talking about you at the institute. They said something about you and Isumi-san loosing a game."

"That's what's bothering you?"

"I know your go, Shindou. You're a good player when you give your best in the game. You may be a 1-dan pro but you're better than that. They also said your opponent was an amateur and that's what's bothering me."

"You shouldn't underestimate amateurs, Toya."

"I don't. But it still bothers me."

"Like our first game bothered you?"

"I guess so. Yes. I want you to tell me what happened. Who is he?"

"It's a she. She works in a go saloon."

"Take me there. Now."

"Ok, if you insist." They walked together at the train station in silence. For some reason Akira was bothered too much about this girl. He remembered his first games with Hikaru, well….Sai actually, he was afraid, afraid that someone else might surpass him, someone who didn't even work hard so many years like he did. He still didn't understand what happened then, why was Hikaru such a terrible player afterwards and why did he play such a foolish game against the Meijin when he became a pro. He asked Hikaru several times for an explanation, especially when he wanted to give up playing go but all Hikaru had said was that he might tell him one day.

His relationship with Hikaru was different now. Akira didn't have doubts that Hikaru was his only rival anymore. Yes, they were rivals and…..friends. Hikaru was the only true friend Akira had ever had and Hikaru's friendship meant a lot to him. He didn't care anymore if Hikaru surpassed him, not as long as their friendship and rivalry remained. But this amateur….she might change everything. What if she became Hikaru's rival? Akira felt that if he lost Hikaru's rivalry he would also loose his friendship.

"We're here."

"…."

"Toya? Did you hear me? I said we're here."

"Let's go."

"Are you alright? You didn't say a word since we left your saloon."

"I'm fine. Where is she?"

"At the table in the back." The girl was playing shidou go with an old customer. Akira went closer to the table and watched silently every move the players made. The man was a good player, he had high chances to win against a one dan pro with only a two stone handicap. The girl was carefully pointing out every mistake the man did and Akira realized that she had experience with this.

The game nearly ended and it was obvious who the winner was. Akira didn't want to wait any longer, he wanted to play.

"Play me!" It wasn't a request, it was an order. He was angry and his hands started to shake.

The girl razed her head to look at the person who spoke and saw Hikaru behind Akira trying to calm him down.

"Shindou-kun, it's nice to see you again. I see you've brought a new friend this time."

"Yes, well…this is Toya Akira."

"Toya, of course, I've read in the go magazines about you. So you want to play? Have a seat."

"Onegaishimasu!" I'll take white.

"Onegaishimasu!"

It was a long and hard game but Akira won. He left the go club without saying a word and Hikaru had no other choice but to follow him after giving some stupid excuse to the curious people.

"What's wrong with you? You won, isn't that what you wanted. Didn't you want to prove yourself that you're better."

"You don't understand, do you?"

"You're damn right I don't, so tell me what's you're problem."

"I didn't come here only to win. I came here to see how good she is. She's better than any other girl go player I've ever played. And I played many of them, pro players and insei. She surpasses them all and I have a feeling that she didn't do her best in this game."

"You mean she could have won?"

"No. I just mean that she could have done better. I don't think she can surpass me or you but she has surpassed many male pro go players and that says a lot."

"Ok but I still don't understand why it bothers you so much. She's a girl, and you know as well as I do that girls and boys don't play in official games. Boys play only boys and girls play girls."

"you're right, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't care about them. Girls never play boys in official games but boys are often compared to them. Among the girls she is at the same level as I am among the boys. You know what that means right?"

"You mean she's that good?"

"She is."

"I never thought about it that way."

"There is one thing I still want to find out about her."

"What?"

"What's keeping her from becoming a pro."

-

"You're late again sleepy had. What's the matter with you, you look like shit?"

"Sorry Waya, I overslept."

"What have you doen last night?"

"Akira just wouldn't let me go. He made play with him over and over again the games we played with Rey."

"Rey? Where did he find out about that?"

"He heard you and Isumi talking about it at the institute and he made me take him there to play her."

"And did you?"

"Yes."

"Great! Now he's got a reason to laugh at us."

"He won, but I don't think he's going to laugh at us. He was very troubled after the game."

"Toya? Troubled?"

"Yes." Hikaru told his friends everything Akira said the day before and they all agreed that Akira had a point there. What was keeping her from becoming a pro player?

"Why don't we go there and talk to her, she must have a good reason." They went to the go saloon only to find Akira shouting to Rey.

"You're stupid you know if you let that stand in your way. If you want to play go then play go but don't waste your talent in a go saloon." And with that he left. He didn't even stop when he bumped into Waya who was standing in front of the door.

"Hey watch it you…"

"What happened Rey? What did Toya want?"

"Shindou-kun, he wanted to know why I'm not a pro player and when I told him, well….you heard what he said."

"By the way….why aren't you a pro player?" Isumi spoke first but it was obvious that he was speaking for all of them."

"My parents don't want me to. They say I should have a real job and earn my money with hard and honest work. I don't have the money to pay the tax for the pro exam. That's why I came here. Here I can play go and have a gob my parents agree with."

"We might find a way to help you with the money for the exam."

"Would you do that for me?"

"Yes. You're a good player, you should be among the pros."

"Can I talk to you for a second Shindou, outside."

"What?"

"What were you thinking about when you told her that you can get the money? Where are you gonna get that money from."

"I don't know yet ok? But I'll find a way. I have some savings too. Not much though…I'll think of something."

"I hate it when you talk before you think Shindou."

"I'm sorry but I have to agree with Waya here."

"Fine! If you don't want to help I'll do it myself." Hikaru started walking. He needed time to think and he didn't feel like going home, so he just walked without noticing that he was heading towards Toya Meijin's go saloon. He passed the saloon but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Shindou! Where are you going?"

"Toya? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here. This is my father's saloon."

"Oh! Oh yeh."

"What's going on Shindou?"

"Nothing."

"Will you stop that? Come in and let's play."

"I don't wanna play right now. I have something more important to do."

"Like wandering all day?"

"What the hell do you know?"

"I don't know if you don't tell me. I might be able to help you." Akira grabbed Hikaru's arm and dragged him inside. Eventually Hikaru gave up and sat down at the table in the back.

"I saw Rey today and I asked her why she didn't take the pro exam."

"I asked her too. She's just stupid that's all." Hikaru went on as if he hadn't heard Akira.

"She doesn't have the money for the pro exam and I promised to find a way to get her the money."

"Where are going to get it from?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"What have you got yourself into Shondou? I'll talk to my father. He might help."

"Thanks Toya."

"Now, how about a game?"

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hurry up Shindou. They must have the results by now."

"Calm down Waya, I'm sure she made it."

"Of course she did but I still don't want to be late so hurry up." Waya was practically dragging Hikaru and Isumi after him to the go institute where the last part of the pro exam took place. They entered the institute and saw Rey coming out of the room where she had the last game.

"I won. I want to thank you all for this. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you to help me."

-

Hikaru was heading home. He spent all day playing go with Akira at the go club, and when Ichikawa wanted to close for the day and Hikaru wanted to go home, Akira insisted to continue the game at his house. It was dark outside when Hikaru left Akira's house and there was no one in the streets. Hikaru passed the park where he used to play with Akari when they were kids but he stopped when he saw a familiar face. It was Rey. She was sitting near a tree, looking at the stars, with a cigarette in her hand and a beer near her.

"What are you doing here at this hour at night?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm going home. What happened? You don't look so good." Hikaru was concerned for the young pro. She should be happy for becoming a pro, and yet there she was, in the park, at night, all alone, looking depressed. He sat down near her waiting for her to speak first.

"Do you want a beer?"

"No, thanks."

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight? And the moon…." It was obvious that she wouldn't tell Hikaru what he wanted to know so he had to ask.

"Will you stop that already? What happened?"

"Nothing that I wasn't expecting to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"My father saw the Weekly Go."

"I saw it too. They had your picture there."

"Yes…"

"So?"

"My father got angry. He said that he doesn't want to see me again and that I can't go home anymore." These words made Hikaru angry. He remembered Yashiro, he also had some problems with his parent but they never got that far.

"What? That's stupid. He should be proud of you. I wish I could show that man a piece of my mind."

"My parents are not like that. You don't know them, they are very strict."

"What will you do?"

"I'll go on. There is no way back now. I'll show them how far I can get as a go player." There was a long pause after this, Hikaru didn't know what else to say. He wished he could help her again but he didn't know how. "Hikaru? Why did you help me with the money?"

"Because…..because it would have been a waste if you didn't use your talent playing go as a pro."

"You're lying."

"You're drunk."

"No I'm not. And you're lying."

"I…I wanted…I wanted you to be happy. Isn't that what you wanted? To be a pro?"

"We're getting closer to the truth. That's ok. I know that things like this take time."

"What will you do now that you can't go back home?"

"Don't worry about it. The owner of the go saloon I work at helps me with that. He has a small apartment to rent and he gave it to me until I find something better."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"Don't be. Things will get better soon. Now I can do what I've always wanted to, play go. I have no regrets and that's all that matters."

Hikaru felt sorry for her. Why did someone so nice and so talented have to go through all this. He liked her more than he was ready to admit, and he wanted to be by her side in these hard moments.

-

Akira was lying in his bed. For some reason he couldn't sleep. He tried to make the thought go away, but it was useless, he couldn't stop thinking about Hikaru.

During all these years he got to know Hikaru very well, at the beginning he knew only his go, but it didn't matter. At that time Hikaru's go was everithing Akira wanted to know about him, they were rivals after all. Then things changed and he got to know Hikaru better, things that he liked and disliked, like the fact that he loved ramen and he would drag Waya and Isumi at the ramen shop every time he won a bet with them. The bets were most of the time about games of course. Waya would always tease Hikaru that he can't win against Ochi or some other young go player who proved himself to be very good. They would always bet on it and Hikaru would win most of the times.

Then Akira became afraid that he would loose Hikaru as a rival and as a friend. Hikaru was the only one who really understood Akira, who knew Akira the way he was, and who was closer to his age. Most of the young go players, pros or not hated him and thought about him as a talented boy who wanted to show off. The girls would only see a hansom, mannered boy with a career and a lot of money, the perfect boyfriend. However, these girls would never understand his passion for go and would never share it the way Hikaru did, they wouldn't even be interested in the game.

When he was with Hikaru, Akira felt that he could be himself, say whatever it was on his mind and he didn't have to be polite or control himself all the time. With Hikaru he could shout, hit the table with his fist, or get angry whenever he felt like. Time has passed and his feelings for Hikaru deepened, he knew it was wrong to feel this way about another boy, but he couldn't help it. Hikaru was all he ever wanted, Hikaru gave him all he ever needed, Hikaru made him feel weak but he didn't care, it felt good.

Now he was about to loose Hikaru to a girl. They had been spending a lot of time together lately, it wasn't as if Hikaru wasn't spending time with Akira anymore. He was still playing Hiakru at least four times a week at his father's go saloon, but it didn't feel the same.

-

Hikaru came at Toya's go saloon as usual and found Akira playing shidou go with an old man. He sat at a free table and waited for Akira to finish. He got lost in his thought and barely heard Akira saying "Thank you" as he finished the game.

"Shindou, you're early."

"As you always tell me how disrespectful it is to keep someone waiting for you, I thought of leaving earlier this morning." Hikaru handed a goke to Akira to start nigiri.

"I don't feel like playing today."

"Toya, are you ok?"

"What made you think that something was wrong."

"This is not like you, Toya. The Toya Akira I know would never refuse a game, not with his rival anyway."

"I just did it, didn't I?"

"Yes you did and I can't believe it. So what do you want to do if not playing go?"

"Let's take a walk." Hikaru grabbed his jacket and opened the door for Akira to get out.

"Ok Toya, what is it?"

"Why do you keep coming at the saloon so often?"

"What? Don't you want me to come anymore?"

"I do, but you have a girlfriend now, you should give her more attention."

"What are you talking about Toya?"

"You and Rey…"

"I'm just trying to help her, she needs someone right now. What's your problem Toya? This is nothing like you."

"It's nothing. I just want to know what you think about her." Hikaru tucked down his head and said nothing. Akira gave him an angry look. He never thought he could hate Hikaru so much, or love him. He felt betrayed, lonely and angry even though he knew it wasn't Hikaru's fault.

"I think I like her a lot" he heard Hikaru "I guess you're right. I am falling in love with her." Akira turned around and left without saying goodbye leaving a sad Hikaru behind.

-

"Shindou? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know where else to go."

"What happened? You look terrible."

"I had a fight with Toya, he was so angry with me and I have no idea why. He doesn't want to talk to me anymore and I don't know what to do to make things right again."

"Did you two argue about a game again?"

"No, not about a game."

"Oh, what about then? You two don't talk too much about other things, do you?"

"How can you say that? You have no idea what our relation is like" He didn't want to shout at her like that but he couldn't control himself anymore. "We are very close to each other in our own way and I know more about him then just his go."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you."

"I don't know what's going on but he was upset when I told him…"

"Tell him what?"

"He wanted to know what I think about you and…." He knew he had to finish what he started but he wasn't ready to tell her that he fell in love with her "I better go."

"Shindou wait." She grabbed his wrist so he wouldn't go. "You can't just leave like that without finishing what you started." He put his hand around her waist and kissed her.

"I'll try to talk to him too. It might help."

"You don't have to, you know."

"I know, but I want to."

-

"There's a girl looking for you Akira-kun." Ichikawa announced.

"Oh? Thank you Ichikawa-san."

"I'll bring you some tea."

"Toya-kun…"

"Rey-chan…please, make yourself at home. Did you come here for a game?"

"I came here to talk to you, but I don't mind if we play." She took a goke and started nigiri.

"What was that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Shindou-kun."

"Huh?" Akira was surprised but he didn't show it. "What about Shindou-kun?"

"I saw him the other day…he was really sad. He said you two had a fight. I have a feeling that I am the reason for your fight and…"

"Did he tell you that?"

"No. I know that you and Shidou-kun are rivals and I want to make it clear that I won't try to take your place. I couldn't do that even if I wanted. I am at the same level as Hikaru. Hikaru's rival can only be better than him."

"Why are you telling me this? You think I was afraid of loosing my rival?"

"Aren't you?"

"It's much more than that. I feel I am about to loose a friend….my best friend. He loves you…"

"You think that would make you less important to him?"

"You can't understand. Even I don't understand some things. I need time, but I don't have any."

"You don't have time, huh? It might not be too late. I have to go now. Let's finish this game some other time." She took her jacket from Ichikawa and left the saloon.

_It might not be too late. _Akiracould still hear those words in his head. What does she mean by that? Doesn't she love Shindou?

_It might not be too late…I still have a chance, but is this the right thing to do? Is this who I am? I have this reputation because of my hard work and responsibility. If I fall in love with Shindou…I will lose everything. But do I care about that anymore?_

_No, I suppose not. I only care about Hikaru right now. It's like a game of go…Hikaru once said that the go player is a god building up the universe, now I have to build up MY universe and my universe can not exist without Hikaru. Rey is my opponent, Hikaru is the prize. The winner takes it all. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rey had called him the day before and said that she wanted to see him if he didn't have any games scheduled. He had a feeling that she wanted to talk to him about something and if he was right the subject would be Toya, lately everything was about Rey and Akira. He hardly spent time with Isumi and Waya and whenever they called he just made up stupid excuses. He knew they were angry because of that but he couldn't see them now. There was something troubling him and he couldn't see his friends before he clarified things.

Last night the conversation he had with Rey about Akira came into his mind and made him wonder why he snapped like that, and then it was the kiss, his first kiss. Could it be that he felt more about Akira than he would admit? But then what about Rey? Could he love two persons in the same way? Anyway that would have to wait because he had a meeting/date (he will figure it later) with Rey and he didn't want to be late.

When he arrived Rey was already there waiting for him.

"Sorry for keeping you wait" he said.

"It's ok, you weren't late. What do you want to drink?"

"I'll have a soda."

"Two sodas" she said when the waiter came. She turned to face Hikaru again "There is something I want to talk to you about."

"I thought there would be something."

"Does that bother you?"

He didn't answer but after a short pause he asked "Is it about Toya?"

"Yes. I'm not sure you know what's going on and I'm afraid that you could lose a friend." Hikaru could see that she was concerned. What was she trying to say anyway?

"Are you talking about Toya?"

"He likes you Hikaru, likes you likes you."

"That can't be. I mean he's Toya right? Toya doesn't fall in love and definitely not with a boy."

"Toya is only human. I know that most of the time he shows his emotions when he's angry but he can feel love too."

"I never thought…."

"And you feel something for him too. Don't deny it." There was a long pause. Hikaru didn't feel that he was ready to decide what he felt for Akira, nor to admit it. Damn it, he needed time…. "I know it's hard for you Hikaru…"

"I can't decide anything now."

"I'm not the one hurrying you Hikaru. Toya is. As I said, you could lose him because he can't stand seeing us like this."

Hikaru jumped from his sit and hit the table with both hands "Are you saying we should brake up?"

"I didn't say that. I don't want that…"

"Me neither, I'm sorry." He sat down noticing that everyone was looking at him. "I'll talk to Toya….I better go now." He paid for his drink and left.

Hikaru couldn't sleep. The conversation with Rey played in his mind over and over again like a broken record. He decided to talk to Akira and get the words out of his mouth. Yes, if Akira loved him he would have to say it himself.

-

The next day Hikaru went at Toya's saloon for the usual game and for a ….confession. He entered the saloon, greeted Ichikawa-san and went in the back where he knew he would find Akira.

"Hey!"

"I'm impressed."

"What?" said Hikaru looking curious.

"You came on time."

"Oh! Well it happens sometimes. Sorry, I really tried to be late but I guess I didn't try hard enough." It was a stupid joke and he was aware of that but Akira wasn't very comfortable and relaxed so he thought he could try and make him laugh.

"You are not in a position where you can be sarcastic Shindou."

Ok, now that has gone too far. "I wasn't sarcastic, you were. I just thought a joke would help you a little since you look like you have sand in your pants" he snapped.

"Well I'm sorry for not finding your joke funny."

Hikaru calmed down and took a seat in front of Akira. He knew that if they start a fight now they won't get anywhere and they really needed to talk.

"What's wrong Toya?"

"Shall we start?"

"Don't avoid the question Toya."

"It's not something that concerns you."

"I thought we were friends and friends are supposed to be there for each other."

"You mean like you and Rey?" Akira couldn't look Hikaru in the eyes anymore. It hurt too much, especially when Hikaru was right in front of him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"What is it that you are afraid of Toya?"

"I don't know…..I'm not sure…."

Hikaru stood up "Come on, let's go."

Toya looked at him surprised "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's walk a little." Hikaru grabbed Akira's wrist and dragged him out of the go saloon.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, nowhere special."

"…."

"You still didn't answer my question. What are you afraid of? Why do you hate Rey so much?"

"I don't hate her."

"Then what?"

Akira sighed. Hikaru will not let him go until he got his answers. There was no way back now. Right here, right now he could lose everything he cared about, well except for go. But go wasn't the same without Shindou. "I can't explain it. I feel like she is taking something away from me, something important."

"She doesn't want to take your place as my rival or my friend."

"That's what she said too and I believe her but…." Talking like that they arrived in a park and they continued walking through it. Akira was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that's where Hikaru actually wanted to take him. "I guess I'm jealous" he continued.

"Really? I would have never guessed" said Hikaru with sarcasm "I just want to know why. What can the great Toya Akira lose because of this girl."

Akira stopped and turned his back to Hikaru. He bit his lip and clenched his fists staying like that for a moment, then he turned around and pinned Hikaru in a tree. For a second they just looked into each other's eyes then Akira kissed him. At first Hikaru didn't kiss back, not that Akira waited for him to do so, but when he did Akira's eyes grew wide and he broke the kiss. Akira let Hikaru go and left.

Hikaru didn't need anymore words. He found out what he wanted to know and he had to admit that he was relived. He had a good felling that things will be just fine from now on.

-

Hikaru received his game schedule and sighed. The next month will be a living hell. Not only that he had five games at the institute and many other (he didn't count them) tutoring games but there was a competition for amateurs and he had to be there and entertain the guests and the players who finished early. He was sitting in the break room with Waya and Isumi who were also reading their schedules.

"How is a student supposed to enjoy his summer holiday with a schedule like this."

"Oh come on it's not that bad" Isumi tried to comfort him.

"Easy for you to talk, but this almost half of my holiday and then there is the homework I didn't do yet." Sigh.

"At least like this we can see you from time to time" puffed Waya "The last time we hang out with you was ages ago."

Hikaru wanted to say something that would definitely start a fight (even though he knew Waya was right), when Akira passed them without stopping.

"What's his problem?" said Waya still staring in Akira's general direction. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"We did but that's over now."

"And he has this attitude because everything's ok?"

"Yeap."

"I knew I had a good reason not to like this guy. What happened anyway?"

"…"

Isumi noticed that Hikaru didn't want to talk about this anymore and decided to stop Waya.

"You're asking too many questions Waya, don't you think?"

"What?! I'm just concerned for my friend over here. If that mister perfect said something to him…."

"Shindou just said things were fine didn't he? You should trust him."

"Whatever. Come on let's go I'm hungry and I want some sushi."

On their way out they saw Rey and Hikaru said that he wasn't hungry and he will pass this time. Waya mumbled something about love birds and left with Isumi.

"Did you have that talk with Toya?" Rey was concerned because she also saw Akira acting a bit strange.

"Yes. Everything's fine."

"What happened?"

"….."

"I guessed I shouldn't have asked that?"

"He kissed me" whispered Hikaru who suddenly found something interesting at the floor.

"Oh!" Akira saw them and stopped, staring at them for a second then leaving the institute. "Go after him." Rey pushed Hikaru outside the institute.

"Hey Toya! Wait!" shouted Hikaru running after Akira. Akira didn't stop, pretended not to notice the boy running after him. "What's with you?" said Hikaru catching up with Toya "I know you heard me. Why didn't you stop?"

"…."

"Talk to me Toya!"

"What do you want now? I thought that after you got the answers you wanted you would leave me alone."

"Now why would I do that? Nothing has changed."

"Don't you get it? Everything changed. We crossed the line, there's no way back now."

"So what? Do you want to go back?" Akira stopped walking and stared at Hikaru "I know I don't."

"What are you talking about? Don't you understand that we can't be friends anymore."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're not Toya's dumb twin. We don't have to be just friends and rivals anymore."

"But what about Rey? You love her, don't you?"

"I do, but I love you too. I wasn't sure at the beginning and after that I didn't want to admit it but it's true."

"You know you'll have to choose." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I don't want to….I can't…."

-

"Why did you make me do this? I told him how I really feel and now I put both of you in an uncomfortable situation." Hikaru and Rey were in Rey's apartment in what seemed to be their last date before the "living hell" (that's what he called that month).

"I don't mind. I kind of like Toya too."

"You do?"

"Yes."

He hugged her and then kissed her. "Thanks."

"No problem."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Because of their busy schedules Akira and Hikaru couldn't play at the salon anymore but one week later they both found a free day. They planed on using that day to show each other the kifus from the important games they had that week and discuss them and maybe even to play a game or two. (though they never played two games in one day before since Hikaru left the salon before they finished discussing the first one)

Hikaru entered the salon and headed to the back of room where Akira was sitting in front of a table with kifus spread all over.

"Good morning" said Hikaru who noticed Akira didn't see him coming. "Are those your games?"

"Shindou, you're here."

"Yeah."

"These are the games my next week opponents had last week. I didn't play some of them in a long time and I want to be prepared."

"Let me see…I might be able to help you with this." Hikaru took the kifus and read the names of the players "Matsunaga Toshiyuki, I played him last week. He's nothing to worry about…Kamimaezu Hiroshi, I'll play him in the last week…."

"Shindou?"

"Hm?"

"What have you decided?" Hikaru put the papers down and sighed.

"Do we have to talk about that right now?"

"We'll have to talk about it eventually and I'd rather talk about it now." Akira's voice was very firm and Hikaru knew that he couldn't avoid it anymore.

"I don't want to decide anything" he said nearly whispering "I love both of you, I can't choose."

Akira felt that he couldn't stand this anymore. He couldn't stay in Hikaru's presence without getting hysterical so he left the salon with a concerned Hikaru behind him.

"Will you stop following me?" he shouted when Hikaru caught up with him.

"Will you stop acting like a spoiled brat?"

"Now I'm a spoiled brat? What about you? You are the one who wants everything."

"I don't want everything, I just want the two persons I love the most."

"Most people have one lover at a time, you know?"

"You're not making this easy for me Toya."

"You are making it hard for both of us." Hikaru didn't answer. Akira never gave up when they argued so it was up to him to end this stupid fight. He grabbed Akira's waist with one hand and he used the other one to turn Akira's head so their eyes could meet then closed the small distance between them. He felt Akira relaxing in his arms and passionately kissing back, moaning when he deepened the kiss.

When they broke from the kiss, Hikaru could see the tears in Akira's eyes even though Akira tried to avoid his gaze. "I don't want to lose that… I don't want to lose you…."whispered Akira.

"You won't, I promise."

-

A few more weeks had passed and the go player's schedules were more acceptable, so Hikaru decided to start working on his homework but not before a deserved brake. He decided to throw a party and invite Toya and Rey.

One of these days his parents had to leave on a trip and they would be away for two days. He thought of this as the perfect opportunity to make things turn around the way he wanted. He picked up his cell phone and pressed the speed dial button for Akira's number.

"Hello!"

"Hey Toya, It's me."

"I know that."

"I was wondering if you would like to come to a party on Saturday…."

"Shindou, you know I don't go to parties."

"…at my place."

"That's one more reason for me not to come."

"Huh? Why?"

"Your friends will be there, right? I don't want Waya to spoil everything just because I'm there too."

"He won't say anything, I promise. Do it for me, please."

"Fine but I won't stay long."

"You don't have to. I'll give you a call to tell you the details."

Akira was trembling. He knew that all of Hikaru's friends would be there and….Rey. They were officially together, the entire go Institute knew about them but he wasn't ready to accept them as a couple. He still had hope after those kisses. He knew that Rey knew about the one in the park when he confessed to Hikaru but the other one was still their secret, his and Hikaru's and he wanted to keep it that way for now.

Akira was afraid, he was for the first time afraid of going in public because he knew that this time it would be hard for him to keep the polite image he always had when he was in the presence of the pros. He knew that in Hikaru's presence his feelings will became obvious for everyone.

But he couldn't run now. He had already promised Hikaru that he'll be there and Toya Akira keeps his promises.

-

The day of the party came fast and everyone was looking forward to it, everyone except for Akira. Akira wasn't expecting so many people at that party, he thought that only the friends Hikaru had among the pros and the inseis would be there but then he realized that Hikaru was a social person, he had friends outside the world of go too.

Hikaru's house was full, everyone was there: his friends from the go club at school, Nase, Honda and Fuku (who were still insei) Waya, Isumi and surprisingly Ochi, Yashiro and Kaga and of course Akira who was sitting in a corner with a glass in his hand desperately trying not to draw attention upon him.

"What are you doing here?" said Hikaru approaching him.

"You asked me to come remember?"

"That's not what I mean. What are you doing all alone in this corner?"

"I'm enjoying my drink." Hikaru took the glass Akira was holding and put it down. "What are you doing?"

"Come with me!" said Hikaru dragging him upstairs.

They went in Hikaru's room and Hikaru closed the door after him.

"What's this all about?"

"We need to talk. Akira….Why do you like me?"

"I don't like you…I….love you" he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because….." this was embarrassing. "Because you are the only one who understands me and sees me the way I am and we share the same love for go. I've never met someone like you before. Everyone saw in me as the son of the Meijin or some arrogant brat who likes to show off just because he can play a stupid game. As for the girls….they only see a boy who is not only rich but cute too, a perfect potential boyfriend. It makes me sick, that's why I decided to live the way I did up until now. You were different Shindou…you gave me everything I didn't have."

"Uau, I wasn't expecting such a confession from you." Hikaru was really surprised since the Akira he knew didn't talk too much about himself. Lately however Akira opened himself more to Hikaru, especially after he confessed his love.

"Don't laugh at me idiot!"

"I'm not laughing. You know Toya…"

"Huh?"

"There is one more person who likes you for who you are and not because you would be a perfect boyfriend."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's you who seems to hate her though."

"What do you mean?"

"Rey likes you Akira."

"I don't hate her."

"You didn't understand me, Toya. She likes you likes you."

"But she…..she's your girlfriend."

"There aren't borders in love. You don't have to stop loving someone just because you also love someone else. I can't make you love her I'm just asking you not to try to stop me from loving both of you just as much. I'll be waiting for you Toya, I'll wait as long as it takes." Saying this Hikaru left the room leaving Akira lost in his thoughts.

He wasn't ready to go back at the party. Hikaru's words bothered him a little. Now he was sure that Hikaru didn't want to leave Rey no matter what and he was disappointed.

It had taken Akira a lot of time to accept that he loves a boy. He was raised in a traditional Japanese family that didn't accept gay people and he imagined his parents reaction if they found out. It was nasty.

There was a knock on the door and the door slowly opened as Rey stepped in.

"Are you alright?" she asked "You've been in here all alone for quite some time."

"Oh, I'm sorry…I was just thinking and…I didn't notice the time passing by." She went to sit near him but Akira pulled back increasing the distance between them.

"I don't bite you know" she said as she noticed his reaction.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" he stuttered.

"Your reaction just now…he told you didn't he? He told you that I like you too. I love Hikaru, I don't want to loose him but I don't mind sharing him with you. Is it really that bad…to share?"

"It's not normal. For one person there should be only one love at a time."

"Is it normal to have a lover of the same gender as you?"

Akira hesitated "…No" he finally said looking at the floor. "I'm a bit confused. I never imagined myself in this situation. I always thought of Shindou as my rival and nothing else, I have no idea when I started to have these…feelings for him."

"There's nothing wrong with your feelings and there's nothing wrong with his feelings either. If you just accept me you can have what you desire. You don't have to love me you just have to accept my relationship with Hikaru."

"Have you ever thought what will happen to our career if people find out?" Akira found the courage to look her in the eyes again.

"I don't care what happens just as long as I can be with the ones I love and I'm sure Hikaru feels the same. Now come on, let's go back to the party" she grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs.

"Toya what took you so long?" said Hikaru pretending he was angry "We can't have fun without you here."

"Why? Are you playing go and you need a challenging opponent for a change?" he joked.

"Now that is Toya's sense of humor mina-san. I'm gonna get you for that, Toya just wait and see. I can be a challenge for these guys here anytime and anywhere. I can even play all of them blindfolded and win" shouted Hikaru.

"Really? Wanna try that?" said the others in unison coming closer to Hikaru. Hikaru stepped back trying to defend himself.

"Help me Toya" he said bumping into the green haired boy who was standing behind him.

"No way, you got yourself into it on your own so you find a way out but…" he leaned closer to Hikaru's ear "I'm willing to try Hikaru…I'm willing to make us both happy…no…make it the three of us" he whispered.

**Wow it's finally over. I know this is crappy since I didn't have any inspiration at all. At first I didn't want to finish it but the reviews I received encouraged me to go on. Thanks for the R&R mina-san. Arigatou and I promise to write something better next time.**


End file.
